You Matter
by dolphinz.amazon
Summary: Sometimes characters have things going pretty rough for them. And sometimes their friends and family can't console them. But what about if somebody totally different were to come in? This is how characters would take care of each other in a Wholock universe.
1. Molly Hooper and Martha Jones

"I was wondering if you'd like coffee?"

"Black, two sugars please. I'll be upstairs." Sherlock Holmes walked out of the room and left poor Molly all alone.

...

Another woman walked in. "He just doesn't get it, doesn't he?" Molly turned around, confused.

"Sorry, what?"

"He doesn't know you love him. Or maybe he knows, but he just doesn't feel the same way."

"Am I really that obvious?" The second woman shook her head.

"It takes one to know one." She sat down next to Molly. "My name's Martha, by the way. Martha Jones."

"I'm Molly Hooper."

"Nice to meet you, Molly." They shook hands. "Is this some sort of laboratory?" Molly nodded.

"I'm a pathologist."

"I'm a doctor. I actually traveled with a man called the Doctor, too."

"Traveled? So you don't travel with him now?" Martha shook her head.

"I was... hopelessly in love with him. But he would look at me like I wasn't even there. I mean, he liked me as a friend, but nothing more. And... it broke my heart. So I left." Martha thought for a moment. "You're really brave, you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"It takes a lot of courage to stay with someone you love when you know your feelings will probably always be unrequited. I know how painful it is. I bet that man doesn't know how much he owes you."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Molly smiled a little.

"But I want you to know something, Molly." She stood up for emphasis. "It doesn't really matter what he thinks of you. It doesn't matter if he likes you or not. It doesn't matter what he thinks you're capable of. It just matters that you be yourself. Be the amazing person you are. After all, love or no love, he cares about you and esteems you enough that he asks you to help him. And I doubt he'd just take anybody. So just remember that whatever happens, you matter."


	2. Mrs Hudson and Jackie Tyler

**Author's note: Hooray! New chapter! Just FYI, I take suggestions, so if there's a pair you'd like to see together, leave a review and let me know. Thanks!**

* * *

Mrs. Hudson sat down on the couch and sighed. "There they go again, about to get themselves hurt to solve a case. And then I have to clean up the mess."

"Says who?" asked a woman walking into the room.

"Well, I always have to clean up their mess... But I'm their landlady, not their housekeeper." Mrs. Hudson sighed again.

"Tea?" Mrs. Hudson started to get up. The other woman shook her head. "No no, I'll make it," she insisted. "I've been told I make an excellent cup of tea," she continued, setting the kettle on.

...

She sat back down with Mrs. Hudson while they waited for it to boil. "I'm Jackie, by the way. Jackie Tyler." They shook hands.  
"I'm Mrs. Hudson." They sat in pleasant silence and sipped their tea for a few minutes.

"Do you worry about them?" Jackie asked.  
"Yes. Every day, they step out into danger. I worry that one day, they won't come back." Jackie nodded.  
"I have a daughter, and she's only just an adult. One day, she disappeared, and I didn't see her for a whole year!"  
"Oh my!" Mrs. Hudson almost spit out her tea. "What did you do?"  
"Well, when she finally did come back, she was with some strange man." Mrs. Hudson gasped. "I was worried, too, so I slapped some sense into him." Jackie paused, remembering the look on his face. "Then he saved my daughter, me, and the world from aliens, so I decided she was safe enough with him. Not that I could really stop her from running off with her, anyway."

"So you trusted him after that?" Jackie laughed.

"No! But I saw that she would be alright with him, and I decided that would have to be good enough."  
"But what about you?" Jackie asked. "How do you feel about those two running off?"  
"Oh, I don't trust them, either. In fact, I can be fairly confident that when they go out, they'll get into some sort of trouble." Mrs. Hudson sighed. "But they always seem to be able to take care of themselves, so I let them go. Besides, if they stay in here too long, they go stir-crazy. Especially Sherlock. Once he shot a wall just because he was bored!"

"Yeah," Jackie said sympathetically. "If I try to keep Rose at home too long, she gets all insistent and begs me that she needs to see the Doctor."  
"The doctor? Does she get ill?"  
"No, that's just the name of the man she travels with. He calls himself the Doctor."

"So do you get lonely?" Mrs. Hudson asked.  
"Oh, yes, I miss Rose so much. But I have to let her go. She wouldn't be happy if I was always hovering over her. As much as I want to be with her, I love her enough that I want what makes her happiest, and that's the Doctor."  
"Sherlock's happiest running around London with John, solving murders and other mysteries."  
"Rose and the Doctor run around the universe, traveling in time and fighting aliens." She sighed.  
"They go off on adventures, and we're stuck here."

"But it's not so bad."  
"No, I suppose not." Mrs. Hudson thought for a moment. "We get the all-important job of taking care of the house and all the other little things so that when they come back, everything is in place for them to have a great time. That's not so bad after all." Jackie nodded.

"And I get to know my daughter is happy." Mrs. Hudson smiled.  
"I may not be related to Sherlock and John, but sometimes they feel like family to me, and it's good to see them happy." They both smiled.

"Here's to taking care of all the little things," Jackie said. And with that, they made a toast with their last bit of tea. Then the two women went on their ways, satisfied that they were special and important, no matter how little recognition they got.


	3. Philip Anderson and Mickey Smith

"I'm the tin dog," Mickey said to himself.

"At least dogs are loyal," came the voice of another person walking up to Mickey. "I've been told I lower the IQ of the whole street."

"Ouch!"

"You're telling me!" The man sighed. "I'm Philip, by the way," he said, shaking Mickey's hand. "Philip Anderson."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mickey Smith."

"So what's up with the whole 'tin dog' thing, then?"

"I feel totally useless."

"Trust me, I know the feeling," Anderson said, sitting down next to Mickey.

"So what do you do, then?"

"I'm an officer at Scotland Yard, but as the consulting detective Sherlock Holmes likes to point out, I'm not one of the brightest."

"So is this Mr Holmes your boss, then?"

"No, technically Lestrade is my boss, but when Sherlock consults, he often gets a lot of decision-making power." Mickey nodded in understanding. "But what about you? What do you do?"

"My girlfriend ran off with this guy called the Doctor, and they travel through time and space, fighting aliens, saving the universe... you get the idea."

"And what do you do?"

"Sometimes I help out. But mostly I just wait for Rose to come back, and then when she does, she's still with the Doctor, and I stand around awkwardly, feeling totally useless."

"That does seem to be how things go. You just stand around, being ignored, until all of a sudden somebody remembers some unpleasant task that needs to be done, and of course you get stuck doing it."

"Pretty much. Do you know, the Doctor once had me hold something for 10 minutes, just because he forgot about me!"

"Sherlock slammed a door in my face."

"The Doctor insists that my name is Rickey, not Mickey."

"At least he knows your first name."

"The Doctor's referred to me as 'Mickey the Idiot'!"

"Sherlock told me to face the other way because I was 'putting him off'."

"The Doctor won't let me come with him during his adventures."

"When I come with Sherlock, he spends the whole time berating me and insulting me!"

"Okay, I guess we both have it rough."

"Don't you ever wish you could do something useful for once?" Anderson asked.

"Every day. I think of Rose up there, saving the universe, and I wonder why can't I do that? Why can't I make that kind of difference?"

"Then go for it! What's stopping you?" Mickey sighed.

"It's not that simple. I can't go with the Doctor, and I can't think of anything else to do. And besides, I'm useless."

"Just because somebody says that doesn't mean it's true. You are capable of more than they think you are. It's just that, compared to the best, you and I look like nothing. We're looking at it the wrong way. I'm an idiot compared to Sherlock, but I do have some intelligence, or I wouldn't be in Scotland Yard. And I can be very useful. You can, too."

"But at what? What could I possibly do?"

"I don't know, but I know you'll find something. And I will, too." The two of them sat in contemplative silence for a while.

"We could write a book," Mickey suggested.

"About what?"

"This. Feeling useless. A motivational book of some kind. I don't know, it's just an idea." Anderson thought for a moment.

"Well, I'm sure there's a market for that sort of thing. There are lots of people who feel useless and are trapped into insecurity by comparing themselves to others."

"We could make some of it be about bullying, too. You said you were insulted a lot." Anderson nodded.

"Sounds great, but I have to go. Where and when can we meet again?"

"Well, I know a great place for fish and chips not far from here. I can send you directions." Anderson nodded.

"I'll text you when we've finished this case, and then we can decide on a time and you can send me the directions." Mickey nodded, and they exchanged phone numbers.

"Well it was great talking to you. See you later!" Mickey smiled as Anderson walked off. Just by talking to someone else like him, Mickey felt just a little less useless.

...

Anderson's phone buzzed.

"Really, Anderson?" Sherlock was surprised. "I thought nobody would want to talk with an idiot like you!" Anderson smirked.

"So is the case over yet?" he asked. Lestrade nodded.

"More or less."

"Then I'm going. Bye!" Anderson walked out with a bright smile on his face, oblivious to the incredulous looks from the rest of the Yard.

...

The two 'idiots' are together and discussed the book they were going to write. Finally, Mickey pulled up his laptop.

"What are we going to call it?"

"Let's call it 'You Matter: How To Stop Feeling Useless'."


End file.
